How Did DxC Breakup, Anyways?
by stop.drop.and.dance
Summary: A fanfic that I wrote, because I just adore that couple. It's interactive, so copy and past or just flip the chapters to pick. Join my (new) OC with Courtney as they travel into her past to see why she and Duncan broke up.
1. The Genie

**Before I write this story, just saying: I've always wanted to know how DxC broke up. So with this story let's find out!**

**Placed after Courtney gets kicked off, TDWT. This is also an interactive story so you have to click on the links.**

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

"I'd wish for anything, even though wishes are illogical." I am at Playa de Losers, in my hotel room. I can't face the other campers, I'd been living off of room service for a week.

"Dear mom and dad I'm doing-" I throw the remote at the TV, seeing Duncan in the theme song.

"Hello, and you must be Courtney." Someone says behind me. She was sitting in a cross-legged position. "I am Shea, genie of the past."

"Umm...You remind a lot like this girl I know, Izzy. She's insane, so if it's her I'm going to be really mad-"

"Izzy? Oh, she's not here." Shea had a look of such honesty that Courtney had to believe her.

"I will grant you as many wishes to get you're life the back way you want it. But I pick how we do it." Shea narrowed her eyes as her genie-style ponytail whipped in the breeze. She was wearing a black long-sleeved crop top with grey haram pants.

"Um, okay. I guess I want to know why Duncan and I broke up-"

"-and how we can get you guys back together!"

"No, Shea that's not what I wanted!" I yell standing on the bed. Since the window was open, everybody could hear me. "Sorry, Judge Judy has been canceled. I'm on an emotional wreck, here." I say while shutting the window. I hear someone cough 'liar'

"If you think DxC's breakup had something to do with TDI, click this link s/9975783/2/How-Did-DxC-Breakup-Anyways:

If you think DxC's breakup had something to do with TDA, click this link: s/9975783/3/How-Did-DxC-Breakup-Anyways"

"Shea, who exactly are you talking to?" I ask, slightly disturbed.

"Just the audience. You'll learn in time, Courtney." She patted my shoulder and walked out of the room. "Click the link when you're ready.

"What freaking link?!"

* * *

**Just click the link... You can go back and change the story. It could honestly go either way.**


	2. TDI

"Okay, Courtney. You think TDI is where this poisoned relationship started? Watch, as I tell some people to get out of the way."

Shea walked over as I desperately waved 'don't do it' hand signals to her.

"What are you doing? Are you contacting the infamous Wawanakwa tribe?" Izzy asks.

Oh right. TDI is before I act like a jerk. Ohhh...

"Ummm...Yeah!"

"Hey, Princess. Do you know that girl? She said her name was Shea...?"  
"Nope, don't know her."  
"She said don't go near the confessional in episode 13."

Of course! Duncan kissed Gwen in there!

"Well, just take her advice." I walk away.  
"Courtney, in season 2 act please nicer to Duncan. Please, I remember. Just do it."  
"Also, stop telling people you were a C.I.T. Nobody cares."

Shea clapped her perfectly manicured hands twice and vanished in a pink cloud of smoke.

Season 1 was okay, except for when Harold illegally voted me out. Instead of what I did normally, I just played volleyball and even painted Lindsay's fingernails for her. She appreciated, because she didn't know if she was right handed or left handed so she didn't know what hand was worse.

Season 2 was awesome, Duncan and I made a deal that if one of us won, we would split the million. Beth won, but Duncan was close. We even wen't on a consolation dinner. I didn't even need to file a lawsuit to get back on the show.

Finally, Season 3 happened. Once we got to episode 13, Duncan stayed far away from the confessional. We continued on in the game, I got kicked out in later episodes. But I didn't care.

"Thanks, Shea." I whispered to her.

"Welcome." She clapped her hands again, and I never saw her again.

Epilouge:

"Wow, we've been married for 60 years, Duncan!" I gasp, looking at the television.

"I know. It all started on that day, when we tried out for Total Drama..."

You can play again if you want to.

But,

The End!


	3. TDA

"Whoa." I cough. Pink smoke isn't exactly the best thing for a genie to poof up. We find ourselves behind a bush, near the guys cabin.

"Yeah, I know. Let me go talk to Trent for a second. By the way, this is episode one so nobody know you're here.

"Don't-"

"Just let me do it, Courtney." Shea mutters. "Stay down."

"Hey, Trent. Make sure you tell Gwen about you're number 9 obsession." Shea whispers.

"Who's there? The god of nine?" Trent looks around, frightened.

"No, it's you're conscious." Shea rolled her eyes.

"Oh. Okay!" Trent dashes off to the girls cabin.

"Watch this." Shea leads me to an area where I can hear this.

"Gwen, I need to tell you something."

"Were not breaking up, are we?"

"No! Not that. I have a confession. I'm obsessed with the number nine." Trent bit his lip, hoping Gwen wouldn't think he was creepy.

"So? Why?" Gwen asks.

"When I was little, my grandfather died. Before he died, he gave me a train with 10 wheels. One fell of and I was upset. To make me feel better, my mother told my my new lucky number was nine."

"Oh. I would never break up with you!" Gwen and Trent hug.

Shea and I crawl back to where we originally were.

"So why did ensuring Gwen and Trent never breaking up mean Duncan and I don't break up?" I ask, confused.

"Because, Gwen started to like Duncan after you two broke up in the end of TDA. Remember, when you sue the show; don't ask for the shrimp cocktail or invincibility at all challenges. Just don't"

"Okay, Shea. I promise."

"Let's go! You have a lawsuit to win!" Shea clapped her hands twice. Suddenly, we are at my lawyers office.

"Okay! So here's the plan..."

After I win the lawsuit, I am on TDA. Everybody is suddenly happy to see me, probably because I told Chris that I should be on the show because Harold kicked me off unfairly. And I did not flirt with Justin, this time.

When Beth won, Duncan and I wen't out for a romantic dinner date. I told him I was sorry he couldn't win.

"It's fine, you're the only prize I need, Princess." He said. "Does this all feel like deja vu to you?"

"Nope!" I say, hurriedly.

During season 3, TDWT I am pleasant. Gwen and Trent are still together despite Trent being off the show. Surprisingly, we still make friends. Once we got to episodes 13 and 14, I looked at Tyler to make sure he didn't see a kiss or something. He was loosing a game of cards to Alejandro, who is the most manipulative guy I've ever known. Tyler is completely calm, not like he saw anything secret.

Duncan and I last for a longtime, until we are 21 when he asks him to marry me.

"Thank you, Shea!" I whisper to the sky after I say yes.

"You're welcome Courtney." She winks, dressed as a cashier at the place we are at; McDonalds. Finally, she claps her hands twice and says, "Well, that was a happy DxC story. I really do ship them!" And vanished, forever.

**The end!**

**Happy New Years!**

**From,**

** . **


End file.
